1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiving apparatus and the like for receiving data distributed via a transmission line, especially a receiving apparatus and the like having a function of outputting the received data as print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television receiving set is a major apparatus for receiving data distributed via a transmission line. When a favorite image is displayed on a television screen, we may wish to keep the image as a printed form by outputting the image to a printing apparatus. In a conventional technology, a video printer is used as a method of making a hard copy of an image displayed on a television screen. While connecting an image signal inputted on a television receiving set to a video printer by ramifying the image signal, a printed favorite scene can be obtained by pushing a print button of a video printer when the favorite scene is displayed on a television screen. Additionally, writing a memo such as program title and broadcasting date in the margin of a print paper helps a user from forgetting about what the scene printed out was and it also helps for filing the printout.
However, it is inconvenient to hand-write additional information, such as program title and broadcasting date, on a print paper every time a display is hard copied. A user may write incorrect information by mistake. Also, it is difficult to write in well-organized characters. In particular, it becomes a very complicated work to do as the number of times to make a hard copy increases.
Thus, this invention is directed to a method of using functions of header and footer in a word processing software used on a computer such as personal computer is suggested as a way to automatically print additional information while printing out a document and the like. When printing a document and the like, additional information such as printing date, file name and the like are printed in the margin of a print paper by adding header and footer. However, in this case, the additional information to be printed as header and footer needs to be included in a document to be printed. In other words, the additional information to be header and footer and a whole document need to be clearly associated and united with each other in advance.
However, on television broadcasting, a program and its additional information are not sent in a united form. Therefore, it is difficult to realize an automatic printing of additional information using functions of header and footer of word processing software.
Considering such conditions, the present invention, as a receiving apparatus for television broadcasting and the like, aims to provide a receiving apparatus and the like having a convenient printout function which is capable of printing out received data with its additional information without doing any special operations.